paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Luck Aeseno
Overview An athletically built male, looking to range within the heights of 5'9-5'11. Around his head wrapped smoothly is a dark gold bandana allowing the ends and tips of his charcoal black locks to hand loosely out the openings. His eyes are a dark hue of gold, though, looking to fade to black towards the bottom. Arc 1 - Prologue Barons Hollow, two children, brothers, made a recreation of the alleyways and empty lots. This is where the story of Luck began and despite the name, he had quite the opposite if one were to ask. Even since he was small his world was in mono, everything for him lacked emotion and meaning, this paired with his disability of deafness and his mother and father falling to the growing and better financially suited path of illegal smuggling had set him on a path of which he didn't know had been chosen for him. The poor mother and father even went so far as to use their kids as assets; Commanding them to steal account ledgers from rivaling merchants or sabotage fishing productivity so that they would get an agricultural lead. This gave their family an overall bad name amongst the public but surprising a slightly better one in the market. However, the repetitive work missions and beatings from failed theft attempts one day grew to a climactic finale as a big shipment Luck failed to steal went wrong and almost jeopardized the family business. In the case his alcohol-induced father was furious he grew to lengths likely he didn't know he could have and drew a knife to slash the boy just below the eye, leaving a permanent mark. These reoccurring actions of abuse slowly shifted Lucks Moral. Survival of the fittest...it stuck out like a sore thumb to him...and it was what he'd mold himself by every day from now. The lad along with his brother slowly began to grow towards pirates as what his brother said with a very much indifference to most things, looked at it as Humans doing what they needed to for survival which was something Luck couldn't agree more with. From here life went on as be became a pawn to his abusive parent doing what he could to carry out their labors every day, until a day that'd set ablaze in his heart the only sparked when his brothers own did at the thought of the idea pirate. *BOOM* His brother and his own eyes light from the fire of Admiral Shugoku and Auron's battle, somehow but now being glad he was dragged and started watching it from a rooftop recklessly, as most had taken to their homes in fear or elsewhere including their parents. With that, lit a passion within his core. The man now had now become the ideology of what a true pirate is burned himself in Luck's profound home and now his brain. And with him having taken over what did luck and his brother Garaki have in store for them on their own? Nothing, this was the opportunity he was waiting for and while he'd have never admitted it but the thought of being strong enough to do what the two blazing battlers did on that very day brought a grand joy to his heart that all those years of hell couldn't stand to match...Now as he lived int eh aftermath getting better at his illegal craft despite his impairment his family only continued to falling into despite as tax began to hit have which caused for more neglect. He stayed out often thinking about that inspiration; At home, his now divorced old man was a shell of sorrow, and his fraudulent past had caught up with him The dissolute, drunken, disreputable man just sat there in the run-down house, forgetting he even had children even. Luck learned for so long that it was those who took that gained, he desired for the delta to be in his favor.....Though he'd never act it he was a slave to his work-a mentality set on him through the years if someone would ever think of ever doing something so foolish it'd be his brother-- Arc 2 - The Search For Paradise ----Category:Characters